jumperfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumper trilogy
Books The Jumper trilogy consists of three novels written by Steven Gould: Jumper, Reflex, and Jumper: Griffins Story. In Jumper, David Rice learns he can teleport and uses his ability to improve his life. He escapes from his alcholoic father, falls in love with a woman named Millie Harrison, and robs a bank, getting nearly a million dollars out of it. He than has to use his power to protect himself and Millie in a world that is more dangerous than he could have possibly imagined. Reflex picks up about ten years after the end of Jumper. Davy and Millie have been married for some time. Davy gets kidnapped by an orginization who wish to use his ability for their own purposes. Millie discovers that she has the ability to teleport and goes out to find and rescue her husband. Jumper: Griffins Story was written as a tie-in to the film. It takes place in the films universe, which is signifigantly different from the universe of the first two books. It is from the point of view of Griffin O'Connor (who was not in the first two books but is in the movie, a jumper whos parents are killed by paladins (jumper killers who are in the film but weren't in the books). Griffin has to escape from them and survive long enough to train himself to be able to fight back and turn the tables on the hunters who want to kill him and all the other jumpers. The book ends apparently several months (if not a couple years) before the beginning of the Jumper film. David Rice is not present in this book. A video game based off of this book was made, but it received poor reviews. Sequels There is a short novella availble from TOR titled "Shade" which takes place just after the events of "Reflex". The forth "Jumper" novel by Steven Gould has been released and is titled "Impulse". It is actually the 3rd novel in the same timeline as the orginal two, since "Griffin's Story" takes place in a different timeline, that of the movie's. The story "Impulse" is told from the point of view of David and Millie's daughter, Cent. There is no word as of yet if there will be any further novels in this story line. But fans continue to hold out hope for more. Movies Jumper Jumper (film) was released in 2008. It was looseley based upon the Jumper novel by Steven Gould. It was directed by Doug Liman. Hayden Christensen played the main character, David Rice. Some of the main differences between the book and film were that in the film, there is a group of people called paladins who try to capture and kill the jumpers and that in the film, another jumper named Griffin O'Connor was added. The film recieved mostly negative reviews. Jumper 2 Jumper 2 has been confirmed by Doug Liman, who directed Jumper and will be returning to direct Jumper 2. Hayden Christensen will return as David Rice. Not much else is known about the movie. *Rumor* A trilogy of Jumper movies has been rumored. This would mean that after Jumper 2 (which has been confirmed), there would be one more Jumper film. It is likely that Doug Liman would direct the third film and that Hayden Christensen would return to play David Rice in the third film as well. However, the third film may not even be made. It is, so far, just a rumor. *End Rumor*